


Adventures of Bird Qrow Part 1: Roof Talks

by _FairGame_ (CharlieRhees)



Series: Adventures of Bird Qrow [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bird Qrow Branwen, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/_FairGame_
Summary: Qrow has a nightmare and goes out to fly.Clover gets stressed from paperwork and goes to the roof for fresh air.The two have a little chat.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Adventures of Bird Qrow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920559
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Adventures of Bird Qrow Part 1: Roof Talks

Qrow shot up in bed, his eyes frantically moving around the room as he looked for any possible danger, his heart hammering in his chest and his body shaking. He frantically pushed the covers off of himself and shakily stood to his feet, stumbling towards his window and throwing it open. He stepped up onto the windowsill with his right foot, before pushing off and turning into a crow in midair. 

It was something that Qrow had started doing when his nightmares began to get worse. It was a way for him to get rid of pent up adrenaline that the nightmare had sent through his system. He always felt more free in crow form, flying above all the chaos of the world below him. It also gave him time to calm his racing mind down enough to go back to sleep. 

Clover had been doing paperwork for hours and a look at his scroll told him that it was close to 3 in the morning. However, there was a stuffiness in his chest that was keeping him from getting any sleep. He decided a bit of fresh air would do some good. He stood to his feet and grabbed a jacket, before making his way to his bedroom door and leaving his room. 

He made his way towards the roof, stopping a few times in front of doors to make sure the kids were okay, before continuing on his way. 

He pushed the roof door open, propping it open so he could get back in, before walking further onto the roof, looking up at the sky and feeling the stuffiness in his chest slowly disappear. 

He made his way towards the edge of the roof and sat down, feet dangling over the edge as he looked back up into the sky. After a few seconds of watching, he noticed something moving in the dark. As his eyes began to adjust more to the dark, he began to realise that it was a bird. A small smile spread across his face as he watched the bird fly around, swooping through the air in a way that helped calm Clover down even more. 

After a few more minutes of watching the bird fly, the bird began to fly towards the roof and Clover was slightly confused. He watched the bird, turning so he could keep his eyes on the bird as it flew behind him and landed on the roof. 

Clover was given the shock of his life as the bird turned into Qrow right in front of him. 

“Qrow?” He called out, trying to get his attention and after a second, Qrow turned to face him. Clover couldn’t tell what look Qrow was giving him since it was so dark, but he could tell by the small sniffles he heard that the other was not okay. 

“Clover, what the hell are you doing up here?” Qrow asked and by his body language, Clover could tell that the other was slightly uncomfortable at the fact that he was there. 

“Couldn’t sleep," was Clover's simple reply. There was a moment of silence between them, before Clover spoke up again. "Why don't you come sit, I don't bite."

Clover tried his best to make his voice sound comforting and it seemed to work when Qrow began to make his way towards him.

_ He wasn't supposed to be here.  _ Qrow thought to himself, heart racing and body tense. He took a silent, deep, breath and made his way towards Clover, sitting down on the ledge next to him. 

They sat in complete silence for a few minutes, just staring out into the night, before Clover spoke up. 

"I was doing some paperwork and came up here to get some fresh air before I went to bed," Qrow felt himself relax slightly as Clover offered his own reason without asking for his. Qrow turned to face Clover, only to find the other already looking at him. Clover sent him a small smile and Qrow looked away, a huge blush on his face that he didn't want Clover to see. 

"Nightmares,"Qrow mumbled, knowing that Clover had heard when he hummed sadly in response. 

"Do you…." Qrow could tell Clover was finding it hard to find the right words so he let the other find them without interrupting him. "Do you come out here to fly often?" 

Qrow let out a loud laugh the moment the words left Clover's mouth and after a second he heard Clover join in. 

"Is that your way of hitting on me?" Qrow asked the moment the two calmed down enough to talk. 

"I've been hitting on you since the moment we met, but yeah," Clover chuckled before he turned serious. "I am interested in the answer though."

It took Qrow a few seconds to answer as he let Clover's words sink in. 

"Yeah," Qrow confessed, looking up at the sky as he leaned back onto his hands. 

Clover looked over at Qrow and felt his heart stutter as he saw how calm Qrow looked then, leaning back onto his hands as he looked up, hair getting ruffled by the soft night time breeze. He looked calmer than Clover had ever seen him and it warmed Clover's entire being. A soft smile bloomed on his face as he continued to stare at the beautiful man in front of him.

Qrow looked over as if he could feel Clover was staring at him and a confused look crossed his face before he was smiling as well. 

After a few seconds of staring, the two looked back up at the sky. 

After nearly half an hour of sitting on the roof, Clover stood to his feet and stretched. 

"I'm going to head in, you coming too?" Qrow looked deep in thought, before standing too and brushing dust from his trousers. 

The two walked down the stairs after securely closing the roof door, saying their farewells when they reached Qrow's room and Clover walked on to his room. 

Clover got ready for bed. As he laid on his bed he brought up the memory of how calm Qrow had looked on the roof as he looked up at the sky and it helped him fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate Kudos, comments and heart comments as additional Kudos if you don't know what to say.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Also if there are any typos feel free to point them out for me.


End file.
